


Dearest, Brother

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Love, Cute Castiel, Fledgling Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, Protective Gabriel, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: Castiel is upset, and Gabriel cheers him up!





	Dearest, Brother

"All living things die Castiel.." Gabriel told his brother who held a little blue bird in his hands. It had been struck by a big cat, and it was dying.

"But you can fix him?" Castiel asked his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"It's his time to leave earth..." Gabriel said quietly. Castiel's lower lip began to quiver. The bird gave out a weak cherp, and then lowered it's head, it took one last breath-and stopped.

~○~

Castiel watched the waves come crashing in from the beach. He didn't want to speak to Gabriel, at all.

"Hey kiddo," Gabriel came up next to him and sat down beside him.

"Was it a test?" Castiel asked. Gabriel looked at him.

"What?" 

"Was it a test to see if I can handle death.." Castiel said.

"How did you know?" Gabriel asked turning his head to his little brother.

"I heard you talking to Lucifer about it." Castiel said slowly.

" _You_ where suppose to be asleep." Gabriel said shaking his finger at his brother.

"Well I wasn't, why are you doing this to me?" Castiel snapped back.

Gabriel was taken back by his comment. "I'm not doing anything...I'm just trying to teach you." He said.

"So your following orders now?" Castiel asked. Gabriel looked at his brother for a long time. They didn't speak to one another for a few minutes.

"I love you Castiel, and I want you to be taught correctly. If not then I'm afraid I might fail as a teacher..." He said.

"I love you too Gabriel, and I will learn from your teaching. Even thought I might be a bit old for that." Castiel laughed. Gabriel grew a smile.

"I know one thing your haven't out grown yet.." He said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

" _A tickle fight!_ " Gabriel laughed as he began to tickle his brothers sides and belly. Castiel was laughing to hard to tell him to stop. 

 

~○~

Castiel met Gabriel in the motel that Sam and Dean where staying at. Sam and Dean left to get drinks and girls. Castiel stayed behind. Women and drinks never intrested him.

Castiel was trying to study a possible new case, when he heard the sound of wings. 

"Hey bucko." Gabriel said. Castiel whirled around in the chair to face his archangel brother.

"You!" Castiel snarled he was upset. Gabriel had left him  _once_ again alone.

Gabriel put up his hands. "Cassie.." he said carefully. 

"I thought  _he_ killed you! Lucifer killed you!" He was getting upset-yes angels don't rarely show emotion but this was his brother.

Gabriel bit into his lip. "No Cas..." He said.

"Its been six months! I morned over your death! You think you just show up and where friends again?" Castiel's voice was on the points of breaking. He went to Gabriel, he had his angel blade out.

Gabriel knew he couldn't do it.

Castiel collapsed into his brothers arms. He hugged him tighter. 

"I missed you so much.." Castiel whispered. Gabriel patted his back. 

"I know you did.." 

Sam and Dean came back around four hours later. Dean stopped short in his tracks. Sam looked at Dean in a confusion. 

"How.." Sam started but Dean raised his finger to his lips. 

"Shut up Sammy, enjoy that moment right there." He whispered. His eyes darting to Castiel who was curled up next to Gabriel. Dean smirked. He took a picture with his phone.

 _Who knows._ He thought.  _Might want to blackmail an archangel someday._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments our welcomed


End file.
